


Red Ships and Green Ships

by Wagnetic



Series: due South Cross-Stitch [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Crafts, Cross-stitch, Fanart, Fiber Arts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Or, how I learned not to have patterns with big blocks of one color





	Red Ships and Green Ships

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143553021@N03/39683151943/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from this free friendship bracelet pattern here: http://friendship-bracelets.net/alpha_pattern.php?id=64985


End file.
